


Children Drabble

by Ficker



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Children, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, International Fanworks Day, No Sex, No pairing - Freeform, Sweet, Work Safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficker/pseuds/Ficker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for you all for International Fanwork Day. </p>
<p>Child Loki has a gift for his big brother Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children Drabble

"Thor..."

"Thoorrrr"

"THOR!"

Thor looked down at his little brother and raised a brow. He'd been sleeping in the large tree when the four year old had woken him. 

"What is it Loki? I'm sleeping!" He said, trying to roll over and falling out of the tree. 

Loki laughed, falling back as well. "Haha! Thor! You're funny brother!" He said. 

Thor smiled. "Oh really? Why is that?" He asked. 

Loki blushed, before holding something up. It was a small green box. 

"I made you a gift!"

Thor took it. Inside was a crude wooden pendant.The pendant was a stag.


End file.
